Another Relationship For The One And Only Doctor Zoe Hanna
by TVFanatic2
Summary: Hi, this is my first ever fanfiction and it's about the first ever day Max arrived to the ED and how him and Zoe have a good relationship and what he thinks when he first sees her. Will Zoe ever fall in love with a Porter? Read and you'll find out. Please review and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Max's POV

I walked towards the ED when i walked into the hospital grounds for my first day to do my training to become a porter, it was cold and I didn't really want this job but i needed it. I got the job offer by my step sister Robyn because she works here as a nurse, that's a good thing because at least I knew someone while I was at my new job. I walk inside the automatic doors towards the reception looking for Big Mac who is my mentor for the day before he leaves this job.

"Hi, I'm looking for Big Mac, I'm the new porter Max"

"I'll see if i can find him for you, my names Louise"

I went and sat down until Louise could tell me where Big Mac is. I'm hoping I can meet a nice girl who is funny, sexy and can handle me. Someone immediately caught my eye, she was tanned, short hair in a bob, dressed in a black blazer,blue top and tight black skirt. She looked amazing I don't know what she works as but I hope I can see her again as she turned towards some doors that opened. As she walked through the doors, I see a man who was wearing a red top and blue tracksuit bottoms. He walks towards the desk where Louise and Noel are stood dealing with the patients who walk in with all kinds of accidents that have happened.

"I was paged"

"There's a guy called Max over there looking for you claims he's the new porter"

Big Mac walks towards me looking angrily wondering where I was, asking why I was so late. I don't really see what the problem was. He told me to go to the changing room where I was going to put on my porters uniform. After i put it on, I looked into the mirror to look at what I looked like, I had brown hair that fell on my forehead so it wasn't all filled with gel so it was natural, I had a red top with black tracksuit bottoms on which made me look ridiculous - I'm a man who cares about my appearance so wearing this will take a lot of getting used to.

2 hours later

I walked in the ED and saw that it had gotten busier. I had just came back from taking a patient to another ward where Big Mac had been following me around, all the time that I have been here - it was starting to get annoying. On our way back from another ward I bumped into three people, Tess who was the senior nurse manager, Charlie who has been here forever and Fletch even though he's been there quite a while is still new compared to some other people. He gave me a pager which he told me that I had to answer straight away because they;re might be a patient or a member of staff that needs a porter quick and there might not be any available but me so I had to keep it on me at all times. When he turned his back and went and spoke to Noel and Louise i sneaked outside to take a break when I saw the women I wanted to see again.

"Have you got a lighter I can borrow?"I asked politely

"You don't have a cigarette do you?"

"Your new aren't you" she replied handing me a cigarette

"Yeah, first day, first break actually, so I better make it quick, I got some rugby player in CT I need to get back too" I explained

"So, apart from the obvious success of bombing cigarettes hows your first day going?"

"It's a good question"

"What is it to difficult to answer?" She asked after I took a long pause

"No it's too soon to tell, see my degree didn't really prepare me for pushing trolleys so - how about you? What do you do?"

"Me?" She asked surprised

"Too difficult" I said jokingly

"Very funny, no I'm -" She said smiling

"Come on, let me guess" I asked up for a challenge

"I don't know receptionist?"

"I'm the clinical lead here"

"Are you?" I replied shocked

"And they make you stand out here to have a fag?"

"And they make me stand out here to have a fag" She replied laughing

"It's tough and I'd fight that if I were you"

"Would you?"

"Yeah"

"Anyway I better get back, can I ask you out for a drink as a thankyou?"

"I'll take a rain check if that's okay with you"

"It's not really but seen as though your one of the bosses i better not push it"

I walked back into the ED after talking with the Clinical lead. I was so shocked he was the head of the ED but it made me want her more. As soon as I walked in Big Mac looked towards me looking unhappy that I had walked out without telling him.

"Where have you been?" He asked me unimpressed

"For a break"

"You can't take your break whenever you fancy it you know, you gotta be on the ball 24/7, ready to assist people, like that police officer for example, they're on our side, well go on ask if you can help him"

I looked at him hoping he would get the message that he could ask him if he needed help. Unfortunately, he wouldn't so I had to - I was hoping he would be a pushover. I sighed while I was walking over to where the police officer was stood.

"Can I help you?" I asked not really wanting to be there "Yes, they just brought in a colleague of mine, I was wondering where he was"

"Cubicles" I answered after thinking about where his colleague might be

"Do you know where that is?"

"No"

I hear Big Mac sigh behind me and he knew that he had to come and join our conversation because I didn't know where everything is yet.

"Useless, sorry sir if you would like to go into admin and turn left "

"Show him"

"Yeah but -" Big Mac cut me off before I could finish my sentence

"Then to CT, they're waiting for you"

Fortunately, that's when I went to show him where to go because the head of the department walked in after finishing her cigarette.

"When you get payed i'll be expecting that cigarette back" "Come on let me spoil you, i'll get you two"

"Just a mate" I said this to Big Mac who looked confused

Zoe's POV

After I finished tidying up my desk I went straight to resus because I knew that another patient had been brought in who was already in the hospital when he collapsed. I didn't interfere because I knew that my nurses and doctors had everything under control. I went and checked on him and he said something to me which I asked Jamie about.

"What did he mean about the new porter?"

"Max, the new porter,he brought him in he thought something was wrong" Jamie explained

"Right i'll call the cardiologist" I said after being in shock for a few seconds

After I finished on the phone with the cardiologist Max peeped his head round the door checking to see if it was okay to come in.

"Hey"

"Hello"

"Err, Alan's wife's here, yeah I gave her a call"

"Alan?" She asked him for conformation that he wanted her here which he responded by nodding

"Send her in then, thankyou"

I received a phone call from the Darwin ward telling me that they had a bed free and that Alan could be moved up there straight away.

"Right let's get him off" I told Max and Sam

"Thank you" his wife said to me

"Not bad for a trolley pusher and a receptionist" I joked with Max which he looked at me and smiled

I went to my office where I checked to see if everything was in order for when I came in the next day. I wanted to go straight home seen as though I have done paperwork, checked to see if everything was right with what my staff have done and a long shift but I had to go to the pub because Big Mac was leaving. I arrived in the pub and went to sit down at the pub and order myself a Gin and Tonic where I started a conversation with Tess and Noel.

About half an hour later Noel had to go and surprise Big Mac with a sofa so he could relax for the rest of the time he was in the pub. We were all congratulating Big Mac on his new job when I turned around and saw Max talk to Sam and Fletch die to the fact that he was new and he needed to meet new people while he was working so he had people to talk to. He looked up as I was looking at him and he instantly smiled which made him look more attractive - if that was even possible. He winked at me while I nodded and smiled at him so he knew that I wasn't ignoring him. He started to leave Sam's and Fletch's conversation so I though he was joining new people or going to the toilet but I was wrong.

That's when he started walking towards me...


	2. Chapter 2

Zoe's POV

I saw him walking towards me and I started to become really nervous but I wanted him to come to me as well.

_I couldn't like him, Could I? _

He was looking so attractive with his amazing hair, tight grey top and blue jeans. Even though he was younger than me, I still felt an energy between us even though we only met today. I have a reputation of getting with men when I haven't thought it through. By thinking all of this I didn't even hear him talk to me.

"Can I get you a drink? It'll be me saying a thankyou for the cigarette"

"Yeah Sure"

"What would you like?"

"A vodka and tonic please"

"Can I have a Vodka and tonic and a beer please?" Said Max to the barman

"I still haven't got your name"

"Zoe" I said with a smile

"So then Zoe, would you mind if I sat next to you?" I couldn't say no.

"Sure"

At first we were very shy with one another only asking questions about how both of our work shift's were, and then it started to become more flirtatious. When he started flirting with me, I couldn't help but flirt back with him. He was contagious and it was a good kind. Ever since I became clinical lead guys haven't even been bothered to come up to me and talk to me, have a laugh. This bothered me because I knew it was because I had a higher and better job than them - I hope this doesn't sound conceited but it's true.

Max's POV

When I looked up I saw her staring at me and I was hoping she thought I looked attractive because I thought she looked sexy.

_Shall I go up to her or not? _

I didn't wanna go up to her and take my chances because I didn't want to be shot down in front of everyone due to it being embarrassing. She changed her outfit from when she was working and now she was wearing a tight black dress which suited her in all the right places, especially her curves. It made them look even better than when they did in the hospital.

Unable to stop staring, I could feel my feet move and I didn't realize I was walking up to her until I was beside her. It seemed like she was in her own world because it was like she was daydreaming about something. I asked her if she wanted a drink and she didn't even notice I was there until I said it a second time.

_Maybe this was a bad idea._

I thought of something, I have only just got her name and she is a very high figure in the ED. When she said her name was Zoe, I thought what a beautiful name to match a very beautiful women. We started with small talk but then I kind of got carried away and started to flirt with her saying how beautiful she looks and how can someone like you be single. I was surprised at myself but then I was shocked at Zoe for flirting with me back. I was gonna stop flirting with her but when she flirted me back I knew that I wanted her.

After about two hours of flirting

"I'm gonna go out for a cigarette now" she said

"I could use with some air myself" I replied flirtatiously

"You're not shy are you" she replied impressed and surprised

"Never have been"

"Count to a 100 then"

Zoe' POV

As I walked outside to have my cigarette, I immediately wondered if I should be flirting like this with someone who works in the ED, I've had relationships with people before in the hospital and they have all ended badly.

_What if we get in a relationship and this ends badly as well? _

I couldn't wait until he joined me because I have finally found someone who is funny, can flirt with me and isn't afraid to flirt either. I was hoping we could connect because I was hoping that this might not just be a one off thing. I've flirted with guys before and then when I kiss them it all turns out wrong because we can't connect, there's no spark. I was hoping that with Max, this could be different, he was everything I wanted/needed in a man.

I heard footsteps.

_Has it been 100 seconds already?_

I turned around and I saw him there leaning against the wall, looking confident and sexy. I didn't know what his next move was but I was hoping he would kiss me. It was just like he was reading my mind, he started to walk towards me and he put his hands on my face and started to lean in towards me.

I leaned forward towards him and that's when our lips connected.


	3. Chapter 3

Max's POV

As I was waiting for the time to walk out and go and meet Zoe, I went and sat down and spoke to Noel and Robyn for a couple of minutes. I waited longer than what Zoe told me to because I didn't want to seem desperate. I can't believe she has flirted with me because, I knew it, I bet she knew it and everyone knew it. I was out of her league. I was brought out of my thoughts when my sister started to talk to me.

"How did your first day go?" She asked nicely

"Okay, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be" I replied

"Do you want me to buy you a drink?"

"No thanks, maybe later though"

"This might only be a one time offer" She said to me jokingly

"I may have to take my chances, I'm going out for a cigarette"

After I thought it had been safe to follow her, I got up and walked outside the pub where I saw Zoe, I knew she saw me so I leaned against the wall trying to look confident and sexy even though it was quite a hard thing to do. I hope I wasn't imagining it but she looked as if she wanted me so I walked towards her and put my hands on her face and pulled her towards me she leaned closer to me and our lips touched.

It was amazing.

I pushed her towards the bench, still kissing her I sat down and brought her down on top of me so she was straddling me. I moved my hands down towards her waist and encircled, bringing her closer to me if that was even possible. I licked her bottom lip begging for an entrance and she responded by letting me brush my tongue with hers. I heard he rmoan so I let go of her lips and started to move down towards her neck where I kissed and licked it while she tilted her head so I had more access. I gave her quite a few hickeys which I was proud of. Her dress was quite revealing so I went down towards her breasts where I licked her cleavage she got a hold of my neck and pulled me towards her face where she was breathing heavily.

"I think we need to stop, I don't wanna get carried away while we are outside on a pub bench"

"I know, it's not really a good place for sex" I laughed

"Can you get off my lap? I'm not really in control when a beautiful women is sat on my lap"

"Shit! Sorry" She blushed looking embarrassed

"Don't be sorry, I enjoyed every minute of it"

I watched him take a pen off of the bench and write his number on the palm of my hand when he asked me to call or text him whenever.

Zoe's POV

As I had just had the best snogging session of my life, I couldn't help have a large smile on my face as I watched him walk back into the pub. I knew that I would have some of my lipstick rubbed and my hair a mess from when Max was rubbing her fingers through my hair. I walked through the pub doors and went the women's toilet hoping I didn't see anyone I knew - that would be embarrassing.

Luckily, I took my bag outside which had all my make-up in and I sorted out my hair by fluffing it, and I washed off my lipstick off and reapplied some more. As I looked at myself in the mirror I could see that Max had left some hickeys on my chest, I smiled but then I thought of what everyone was gonna say. I applied some foundation and concealer on them hoping that it would cover them up for the time being because I knew I was leaving early due to the fact that I have to have an early start in the ED tomorrow.

I walked out of the toilets where I saw some of my staff around a massive table waiting for whoever was serving there drinks. I couldn't see Max until I looked at the bar. He saw me and he smiled and winked at me, I could feel myself blushing. I didn't know what he was doing to me but I've never been like that with a guy before it's always me making them blush. Max doesn't embarrass easily which I like because he can make me blush. I walk towards him with a big smile on my face. I sit on a seat that's next to him so I'm nearly on the edge of his seat.

"Have you seen my neck?" I whispered

"Yeah, I'm quite proud of them" He replied cheekily

"People are going to ask me questions Max!"

"There not even that noticeable, calm down"

"Calm down?!"

"Just cover your neck until they go down"

"Fine, I'm off home"

"Why?" He replied upset

"I have an early shift tomorrow, i'll make it up to you" I said to him

"I like the sound of that" he replied excitedly

After I finished my conversation with Max, I went over to the others and explained that I was leaving. They seemed upset that I couldn't stay long for Big Mac's leaving party but they understood why. I said goodbye to Big Mac and wished him the best on his new career. I got into my car and went straight home.

Max's POV

I can't believe Zoe has gone home, she made this night more interesting. Our kiss was amazing and I hope it will not be awkward at work tomorrow when we run into each other. I know that we could of had our kiss go on for longer but there were staff members inside and they would of made a big deal about what happened between us.

I can't wait to see her tomorrow.

Zoe's POV

When I got home, I got straight into my night gown and crawled into my bed with a huge smile on my face at how tonight turned out.

I went to sleep thinking about what will happen tomorrow between me and Max.


	4. Chapter 4

Zoe's POV

I woke up remembering the night before.

I can't believe I kissed Max

While I was lost in my thoughts I forgot about my alarm clock which has been going off for about five minutes until I decided to turn the damn thing off. As I got up I recognised a piece of paper out of the corner of my eye. The closer I looked I could see that it was Max's phone number.

_Do I text him?_

I decided not to text him and to just see if I can catch him before our shifts start. Before I forget, I added his number to my phone just in case I needed him throughout the day - it's my admin day so I'm going to be bored. I had to get out of bed and get ready for work which included applying my make-up which consisted of mascara, foundation, blusher and a little eye shadow. I needed to look good today so I decided on a pink top which wasn't to tight but it wasn't baggy either it showed just the right amount of my curves. Also, I needed to wear a shirt which didn't show off my hickey's from last night. I picked a tight black skirt which showed of my ass and some black heels which I couldn't go to work without.

_Will Max like this outfit?_

I've never cared about a man's opinion on what I wear as much as I do with Max. I think it's because I'm older than him and I want to show him what I've got compared to younger women. Max is something else, he's cheeky,good looking, good sense of humour, nice personality and what I like the most is that he isn't afraid of me just because I'm his boss.

I checked the clock which was on the wall of my kitchen and it was showing 8:35. I have an hour before I'm due into work so I have forty minutes to eat my breakfast and brush my teeth. I had to settle for toast because I hardly have anything nice in. As soon as I sat down I saw that Jeremy Kyle had come on and it was about a women's boyfriend who was cheating on her with her sister.

_How original...?_

I walked up the stairs and I finished getting ready. I brushed my teeth, as I started walking down the stairs I felt like I forgot something. I forgot to put on my fuck me perfume. I finally got ready, checked my house and locked my door. I checked my watch and saw that I had 25 minutes to get to the ED.

Max' POV

I woke up with a massive headache which I knew I was going to have due to all of the alcohol that I had drunk. My alarm clock woke me up which meant that I had twenty minutes to get ready and only 10 minutes to get to work. I quickly got out of bed when I realised that I would see Zoe this morning.

As I got up, I could see paracetamol on my stand at the side of my bed.

_Did Robyn put it there?_

If she did I am so thankful because my head is killing. I wonder what it would be like to drink with Zoe I'd feel even worse. Just thinking about Zoe brought a smile to my face, I quickly frowned.

_What if Zoe regretted kissing me?_

I tried to stop thinking about if she regretted it because it makes me nervous - no women has made me nervous I;m always the one in control with all the women I've been with. The clothes I chose were a grey shirt which had a picture of a skull, blue jeans and my grey and white trainers. I had to skip work because it took me 15 minutes just to drag myself out of bed and get ready.

As I walked out of the flat me, Robyn and Lofty share I picked up my grey coat, I didn't really matter what I wear because I will be wearing my porters uniform while I'm at work and I don't think I'm going out tonight unless I go out with Zoe. I looked at the clock and I had 10 minutes to get to work so I had to set off starving.

Zoe's POV

As I arrived at the hospital I tried to look for Max because if he was here he'd be having a cigarette. I waited for about two minutes in my car to see if he would show up. Unfortunately he didn't. I got out of my car and walked to my usual space to have a cigarette which was just outside the doors to walk into the emergency department.

I got out my cigarette and lighter and lit it up while waiting for Max.

Max's POV

I got to the ED just on time and I saw Zoe outside of the ED in her normal place having a cigarette. I didn't know if she was waiting for me but when I started walking towards her she looked up and instantly smiled. I smiled back and I got in front of her and when I knew she was finished taking a drag of her cigarette I took it off of her and lifted it up to my lips for a drag. When I was finished I handed it back to her.

I was looking at her there was sexual tension around us and I was sure that if any who knew both of us or even patients/people who need to get checked out could tell.

She leaned forward and whispered.

"We can't tell anyone about us not even your sister until we/if get serious"

I knew she was right.

"I know, it's going to be hard to restrain myself around you - you look sexy"

I leaned back just as she stubbed out her cigarette and she checked her watch and started to walk in to the hospital. That signaled that it was time for our shifts to start.


	5. Chapter 5

Zoe's POV

I walked in the hospital because my shift would start in 2 minutes and I couldn't be late - I'm the boss. As I was walking towards the staff room to get some coffee I could feel Max's eyes on me. I was flattered. I knew he would be joining me in the staff room soon because we couldn't really keep away from each other for a long period of time. He would get dressed into his porters uniform and come and see me.

It was hard for us to keep our relationship a secret but we had to because as soon as our relationship becomes revealed that's when all the gossip will start. Me and Max can't be dealing with that now, we just want to focus on making out relationship work.

As I was making my coffee, I heard someone come into the staff room. When I turned around I saw Louise and Noel walk towards a side with a cup of tea and Max came and stood beside me.

"Heavy night?" He said while I was putting 4 heaps of coffee into my mug and stir

"No, I just got a pile of paperwork on my desk, it's my admin day" I said disappointed.

"I would love a day where I could get on top of my paperwork without any interruptions" said Louise while taking a drink

"You can't compare a bit of filing to the amount of admin I have to do Louise" I said

"Well that's just a little insulting, we do a lot more than filing Zoe" Louise said annoyed

"She's right you know Zoe, were the first face the punters see and we've got to deal with all kinds of situations" Noel said sticking up for Louise

"Noel I do know how much you contribute to the team" she said trying to reassure the

"Well..." said Max

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said offended

"I'm in touch with you lot right?" I asked Noel and Louise for confirmation

"The time sheets?" Noel said

"Noel"

"Couple of things, what is Louise's surname?" Max asked me

I looked over to Louise's badge which she covered just before I got to find out what it was. She looked at me to say that her, Max and Noel were right about her not being in touch with them.

"How long has it been spending time what we actually do?" Max stated

"Hmm never?" Louise answered

"Never is correct, what's the program called where the boss goes back to the shop floor to see how things are really run?"

"I can't work behind reception that will confuse the patients"

"Obviously, that would be ridiculous" he agreed with me

"Correct that would be ridiculous" I said while smiling even though I didn't want to - he has that effect

I didn't accept he would suggest what he said next.

"You could be a porter"

Louise laughed while Noel looked at her. This meant that both of them liked the idea that Max suggested.

I didn't want to be a porter for a day so I started to walk away while rolling my eyes not planning to go along with Max's idea.

Noel started to make chicken noises and I knew then that I would have to prove him wrong. I couldn't be beaten by Noel and Louise. I knew Max just wanted to work with me for the day - truthfully the only good thing is I will be working with him for a full day with no suspicions.

"Okay, do you know what, I can do that - yeah and it will help me with an application that I'm gonna be putting through for more support staff" I said trying to convince myself that I would enjoy it

"Okay then if you're gonna play the part you need to look the part"

I caught the burgundy shirt with my left hand while Louise laughed yet again due to her finding it funny I was going to be a porter. I smelled the top which was awful while Noel knew that I would have to clean my hands. This is because he had the hand sanitizer ready for me after I put the top down on the side which I will be wearing for the full day. I rubbed my hands together while glaring at all the three of them for making me do this when I wanted to get all of my paperwork done.

The only bit of uniform I wore was the top because I would look ridiculous with the correct unifom so I kept my tight black skirt on and black heels. As I was looking in the mirror on a deserted corridor Max joined me.

"Leave it alone you look sexy"

"Oh really?" I said sarcastically because I didn't believe him

He said two sentences in French

"Do you speak French?" I said surprised

"No" he said while shaking his head

"You just like to drop French words into sentences to impress people"

"Yeah" He confirmed

"Does that work?" I asked him

"Well not right now"

I though of something which I had to ask him

"Max, do you really think that I am dismissive of you lot?"

"Yeah"

"Does it bother you?" I said wanting to know

"No"

"Well there you go"

He spoke in French which I guessed was to see if it would work

"It's still not working that" I told him

"Okay, so we porters are the eyes and ears of the hospital"

"You mean your gossips" I put him right

"Well partly yes but what I also mean is that we treat patients like people not cases - so the rules are no doc speak, no bossiness just smiles and people's skills all the way" He told me

"Zoe" said Louise

"What?"

"You gotta keep this on you at all times and answer it immediately"

"Who's gonna be on the other end?" I asked

"Me"

"Oh joy" I said not impressed and Noel left as soon as I said it

"So how are your feet?" Noel asked me

"What? Why you asking?" I asked him confused

"Well you know you love your heels" He said trying to think of something

"I'm fine" I said while looking at the pager

I heard a man groan behind me so I turned around and saw someone lying on the floor. I went with Max and got on the floor beside him and I immediately knew he had been drinking.

"How much have you had to drink" I asked him while trying to get the smell away from me

"Hey, remember the rules, come on lets have you up, one, two, three" Max told me while trying to get the man comfortable.

The days only just begun. This is going to be a long day.


	6. Chapter 6

Zoe's POV

After we had got the man who collapsed comfortable I went for a cigarette because it might be the only one I have all day. Max followed me around the corner and we smoked for about 5 minutes until we heard the pager which meant we had to collect a patient from a ward or move them to a different ward. I stubbed the rest of my cigarette out while Max took one last drag before he did the same.

"We have to go to ED" he told me

I didn't get to reply because he kissed me which only lasted for about 5 seconds but it let me wanting more.I had to wait to kiss him because the hospital doesn't know about us and I don't really want them to at the moment. Everything between me and Max is good and I don't want gossip to ruin what we have.

I was dreading going to ED because all of my staff was there and they knew I was going to be a porter for the day. We were walking to the ED in silence because knowing us two we will talk but mostly flirt for the rest of the day.

As we approached the cubicle Max opened the curtain and leaned on the wall just outside the cubicle. I saw Robyn and Jamie.

"Oright" Max said to them both

While he said that I have just come into the cubicle, Robyn and Jamie immediately smirked at me.

"Oh look Fred the porter's are here to take you to the ward" Robyn said while taking off her gloves and Jamie smiled while putting up the metal bars to make sure the patient was safe

"Ah, you are loving this aren't you" I said to Max

"Would you judge me if I said yes?" Max replied

"Yes" I told him while having my arms crossed

As Max walked around to the other side of the bed where the patients head was lying.

"How are your feet Zoe?" Jamie asked me

"Why is everybody so obsessed with my feet today?" I asked all three of them curiously

"Oh I thought it might make the day more interesting if i ran a bet on how long you last in your heels" Max replied

"And er I've got a ten quid on it" Jamie told me

"look you've already got me in this porter's top, the shoes are staying right where they are" I told them wile flicking my heel to take off the breaks

"And the attitude?" Max teased me

"Going nowhere!" I told him

We moved the bed out of the cubicles and we heard Robyn shout after the patient

"Bye Fred!" she said while waving

We took him up to a different ward and as Max was talking to Fred making sure he was settled in the ward while I tried to have a look at his notes but Max saw me and he pushed them back in a holder and giving me a slight push.

"Okay, so tell me something I don't know" Max asked me while we were walking back to the ED

"Do you know how to do a tracheotomy?" /i said to him

"Hilarious, I'll start, I've always fancied" He said

"Blondes?" I said while cutting him off

"You've got me all wrong here" He told me

"Brunettes" I said teasingly

"I've always fancied living in space, I don't mean to brag but I can sing Hey Jude in Spanish" He said excitedly while going towards the right of the door to hold it open

"I bet that reels in all the senorita's"" I asked him while going towards the left of the door to hold it open

"Your turn" he told me

"When I was 20 I went to a Duran Duran concert"

"That's sharing" he said to me sarcastically

"And I kept a lock of Simon Le Bon's hair"

"That's weird" he told me

"Well you asked"

"I did and I regret it now"

We walked towards doors that weren't open and he was very polite to these two women as we walked past them we heard one of them cry out in pain. We rushed towards the older women, because Max was in front of me he went behind her so she could rest on him. I came towards her front.

"What's her name?" I asked politely to the women who was with her

"Madelyn" she answered

"Madelyn, try and take it easy, what's hurting?" I asked her

"My pride" Madelyn replied

"It's oright we've got a plaster for that" Max said to her trying to make her feel better

She cried out in pain

"Seriously, where's the pain?"

"Here" she told me

I touched where she told me and I realised it was her hip

"Have you had any problems with your hip before?"

"I've had surgery" she replied to me honestly

"A hip replacement?"

She nodded her head but soon after she got another sharp pain which made her cry out

"I wish I could help you mum" her pregnant daughter called to her

"Don't worry we'll get her some pain relief, we'll need a trolley and a nurse from the ED" I told Max

"I'll do it" Max said while he made a slight move to get up

"Actually I should do it, it's not like she's in any immediate danger so let's try and keep her nice and still" I said to Max while getting up off the floor

"Do you wanna hold my hand Madelyn?" I heard Max say to her

"Do I ever?" she said while giving her hand to Max so he could hold it

I walked down the corridor going to get a nurse from the ED. It's going to be hard for me to be in the Ed because I'm used to being able to go up to patients and find out what's wrong with them. This day is more of a challenge than I thought it would be.

I knew that she would be one of the main patients for me and Max because she would have to get some scans.


End file.
